1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to an improvement in a baitcasting reel having side bodies arranged at opposite ends of a spool, in which a part or whole of one of the side bodies may be opened to allow removal of the spool.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A baitcasting reel as constructed above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 2-81172, for example. This reel has a part of one of the side bodies rotatable to separate from the side body along with a bearing of a spool shaft. The spool may be removed through an opening formed after that part of the side body is separated.
The reel allowing the spool to be removed by opening a position laterally of the spool as noted above facilitates a measure taken to deal with a backlash of a fishing line. Further, the fishing line may be changed with ease by changing the spool.
However, since a bearing of the spool shaft is removed in the opening operation, the spool may fall off when the opening is inadvertently directed downward. Thus, there is room for improvement.
This type of baitcasting reel is often used in boat fishing. It is therefore possible for the spool to fall off and drop into the water. An appropriate improvement is desired to avoid such an inconvenience.